


Crash Into Me

by thepilot



Series: High School AU's [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Short High School AU. Cassian receives a Valentine from an unknown person.





	Crash Into Me

There was absolutely nothing as dumb as Valentine's Day. Especially when you were single. Especially when you're sitting in home room, and they have some poor idiot dressed up in pink handing out Valentine's. As if that makes it any better.

So as that one guy from Cassian's 4th period chem class passed out Valentine's, Cassian was more than a bit shocked that someone had actually sent him one. All the cards were the same. Or at least, the same heart shape. Some fundraiser for Drama Club. Little hearts cut out of construction paper with a piece of candy attached and a little note. And Cassian, whom he didn't think anyone liked, had gotten one.

_You're really cute, and I love your smile. I know you wouldn't ever go out with me, so I'm sending you a Valentine to tell you that you're perfect._

It wasn't signed. Of course. This was obviously a joke one of his soccer teammates had decided to play on him, but he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He started going through all of his classes, trying to figure out who it could possibly be. But he just had no clue. So he ripped the candy off the front, shoved it in his mouth, and stashed the Valentine's in his pocket.

As the day wore on, no one seemed to know about it. He thought for sure that if it had been a prank, someone would've had some smart ass remark like "oh hey, Andor, heard you have a secret admirer." But his friends talked to him like they normally did. Lunch period, and he sat in his usual spot with his usual friends, and looked around the room. No one seemed too incredibly suspicious. He kept scanning, accidentally locking eyes with a junior named Bodhi Rook he'd had his eyes on since the start of the year. Shy, dark hair, glasses, sweet smile, and huge eyes that were way too expressive. And the best sneaker collection in the school. But the guy quickly turned his head, going back to whatever conversation he was having with his table mates.

\--------------------------------------

The final bell of the day rang, and Cassian still didn't have any answers. He shoved all of his textbooks and notebooks in his book bag, and slammed his locker shut, reaching in his pocket and wrapping his hand around his Valentine. He had just about made it to the doors when a solid figure collided with him, sending them both sprawling. Before Cassian could get his bearings, the figure starting shouting.

"Crap, I'm so sorry. Ugh, and there goes the bus." 

Cassian looked at his assailant, and realized it was Bodhi.

"It's cool. Actually..." Well, the guy was cute enough. And it was Valentine's Day, after all. "I could give you a ride. I mean, if you don't mind."

Bodhi blushed, standing up and offering a hand to Cassian. There was only a minor blush across Cassian's face. At least, he was going to convince himself of that. He was pretty sure they held hands absolutely longer than necessary. So Cassian broke hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Bodhi just looked stunned.

"R-really? But I'm the one that knocked you over..."

Cassian shook his head. "Really not a problem."

"Yeah...okay...thanks."

They walked to Cassian's beat-up Chevy, and Bodhi hopped inside. He looked entirely too cute in Cassian's truck. Way too cute. 

They didn't talk, other than Bodhi offering directions to his house, and as Cassian pulled up Bodhi's driveway, he blushed again. 

"Th-thanks. It was...thanks."

Cassian shrugged. "Really. It's fine. Have a good evening, Bodhi."

He'd said something, or done...something wrong. Because Bodhi froze.

"Y-you...know my name?" Bodhi asked, his voice soft. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Bodhi shook his head. "I don't know...I just thought...you never even knew I existed..."

The way Bodhi seemed to doubt himself made Cassian want to push him back in the seat and start making out with him, but he kept his cool. For the most part.

"Cute guy like you, how could I miss you?"

"Cute? Really? You think I'm cute?" Bodhi was getting more than a bit flustered. It was too much. Cassian reached out and brushed some stray locks behind Bodhi's ear. He couldn't resist. Even his ears were cute.

"Mhm," Cassian nodded. Was Bodhi leaning closer, or was Cassian? Or were they both? Either way, they were much too close to not be kissing. It was only a matter of closing the distance. But Bodhi pulled back, fidgeting with his glasses.

"Can I be honest?" he asked in a small voice.

Well crap. Cassian had read this wrong.

"Sure," Cassian said, still trying to look suave.

"It was me. I sent you that Valentine. It was...it was me."

Cassian wanted to be shocked, excited, and humbled, but settled on reaching over and kissing Bodhi's cheek.

"Thanks. I'm glad it was you."

Bodhi turned a shade of red Cassian wasn't even sure was achievable. He seemed about ready to jump out of the car, but did the exact opposite. He threw his lips on Cassian's and hummed into a kiss. Cassian responded by pulling Bodhi into his arms, the move all the more awkward because of his seat belt. They kissed long enough for Cassian to know he wanted more, and Bodhi grinned.

"S-so...does that mean you would go out with me?"

Cassian pulled the Valentine's out of his pocket and grabbed a pen. Bodhi looked at him with worry and concern on his face, like Cassian was going to tear the thing up or something, but handed it back to Bodhi with his number and address scribbled on it.

"It means I will absolutely go out with you."

Bodhi pocketed the Valentine, beaming at Cassian. "This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

Cassian nudged Bodhi. "Me too."

 


End file.
